Shipping Beliza by Bellarke-Stories-Blog TRADUCTION
by Alyssia HeartBeats
Summary: Imaginez vous un univers alternatif, où Bellamy et Clarke regarderaient the 100 et sont fans du couple Beliza (Bob Morley Eliza Taylor). Venez lire leurs réactions quand ils regardent l'épisode final de la saison 2.


Shipping Beliza by Bellarke-Stories-Blog

* * *

 **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg. L'histoire appartient à Bellarke-Stories-Blog

* * *

Clarke tourne en rond depuis au moins quinze minutes. Elle porte son pyjama, et tous les cinq pas, elle se tourne pour fixer la porte de leur appartement. Elle s'arrête de marcher pendant trois secondes, se remet à faire cinq pas, se tourne vers la porte et recommence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrête et croise les bras sous sa poitrine. ''Où est-il ?'' murmure-t-elle en regardant la porte d'entrée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entend la clef de Bellamy dans le verrou et laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Bellamy entre dans leur appartement et regarde Clarke qui le fixe. ''Désolé'' dit-il en enleva rapidement sa veste et lança le sac qu'il tenait à Clarke qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. ''Le supermarché au coin de la rue était fermé et j'ai du marché sur deux pâtés de maison pour trouver tes stupides pop corn !'' dit-il en allant dans leur chambre.

Clarke attrape le sac volant et court dans la cuisine. Elle ouvre le sachet de pop corn et met le contenu dans un saladier.

Bellamy rentre dans la cuisine, portant maintenant son pyjama et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke. ''Viens, l'épisode commence dans cinq minutes.''

Ils marchèrent dans le salon et Bellamy prend la télécommande pendant que Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé en face de la télé. Bellamy s'assoit à côté de la jeune fille et pose une main derrière le cou de Clarke. Elle se met en tailleur sur le canapé et plaça le saladier entre ses jambes.

Bellamy allume la télé et cherche la chaîne qui diffuse leur série préférée. Une fois la chaîne trouvée, Bellamy pose la télécommande sur la table basse qui est entre le canapé et la télé, et y met ses pieds.

''J'arrive pas à croire que c'est le dernier épisode !'' dit Clarke la bouche pleinne de pop corn. Bellamy sourit et prit des pop corn à son tour.

 _''Précédement dans The 100''_

''Oh mon dieu, ça commence !'' chuchote Clarke en souriant à Bellamy. Il ne peut se contrôler et embrasse Clarke qui répond au baiser cette fois.

 **[30 minutes plus tard]**

''Ils peuvent enfin rentrer à la maison...'' dit Bellamy en attrapant le dernier pop corn du saladier.

''Oui mais ils ont tué tellement de personne...'' répond Clarke. ''Regarde le. Il attend Eliza pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Je les aime tellement !''

''T'es une vraie fangirl de cette série Clarke !'' plaisante Bellamy.

 _''Je pense que nous méritons un verre.''_

 _''Prends-en un pour moi._

''QUOIIIIIIII ?'' Clarke se lève en jetant le saladier vide au sol.

 _''Hey, on peut surmonter ça''_

 _''Je ne rentre pas.''_

''Non, non, nooooooooon !'' murmure Bellamy et il voit Clarke le fixer. ''Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas un fanboy.'''

 _''Si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée,''_

''Oh putain ! Ils ont fait ça !'' Clarke ne pouvait pas quitter la scène des yeux.

 _''Je vais le faire.''_

''J'ai envie de pleurer !'' dit Clarke

 _''Tu es pardonnée.''_

''Je le déteste ! Je déteste Jason !'' Bellamy prend Clarke par la taille et l'assoit sur ses genoux tout en regardant la scène par dessus l'épaule de la blonde.

''Nous sommes deux.''

 _''S'il te plaît, rentre à l'intérieur.''_

''Oui Eliza ! RENTRE A L'INTERIEUR !'' Clarke attrape la main de Bellamy.

 _''Prends soin d'eux pour moi.''_

''Merde ! Elle va le faire, elle - ''

 _''Eliza...''_

 _''Voir leurs visages tous les jours, ça va juste me rappeler ce que j'ai fait pour les ramener.''_

 _''Ce qu'on a fait.''_

''C'est mon garçon !'' dit Bellamy.

''Oh mon dieu... Il est trop chou !'' sourit Clarke, ''je veux l'épouser.''

Bellamy lui tourne le visage et la regarde. ''Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais épouser.''

''Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de cela après que l'on se soit réveillé de ce cauchemar ?'' dit Clarke en regardant à nouveau l'écran.

 _''Je supporte ça pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.''_

''Quoiiii ? C'est ce que Dante a dit ! NON !'' dit Bellamy sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux.

''Pauvre Bob...'' ajoute Clarke.

 _''Où vas-tu aller ?''_

''Je pense qu'on saura cela dans la saison 3 Bob...'' plaisante Bellamy, et Clarke lui frappe l'épaule.

''Ta gueule ! On a toujours le temps pour qu'elle change d'avis !''

 _''Je ne sais pas...''_

''Je pleures... Je le dis juste...'' Clarke essuya ses yeux. ''Oh mon dieu... elle l'embrasse...'' Clarke est tombée à terre, les mains sur ses joue.

''Ok, maintenant j'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi.'' dit Bellamy alors que sa main ne quitta pas l'épaule de Clarke.

''Et ils se font un câlin ? Fait chier ! C'est sérieux !'' commente Bellamy.

 _''Puissions-nous nous revoir''_

''Noooooooooooooooon !'' crie Clarke des larmes roulant sur ses joues. ''Elle le quitte. J'arrive pas à le croire...''

''Au moins on aura une réunion Beliza la prochaine saison...'' dit Bellamy en essayent de les réconforter.

''On parle de The 100 Bellamy ! On ne sait jamais ! Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'ils se voient !''

''Allons ! Tu exagères !'' dit Bellamy les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

 _'Puissions-nous nous revoir''_

''Et voilà pourquoi tout les fans de Beliza meurent maintenant...'' s'étouffe Bellamy avec ses propres larmes. Clarke se tourne et le fixe.

''Tu pleures ?'' sourit-elle.

''Oui pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un garçon ? On a des sentiments nous aussi tu sais.''

Clarke se lève et le regarde pendant un moment, puis elle s'assit sur ses genoux et le sert fort dans ses bras. ''Et c'est une des raisons de pourquoi je t'aime.''

Bellamy la pousse et l'embrasse doucement et Clarke répond au baiser immédiatement. Ils n'ont jamais vu les dix dernières minutes de l'épisode final de The 100...

* * *

Vous pouvez trouver la version en anglais de cette fanfiction ici : **/s/11353482/4/Bellarke-Stories**

L'auteur a aussi une page fb, où elle poste régulièrement des photos de The 100, particulièrement du Belarke : **Bellarke Stories**

Pensez à laisser un review, ce n'est pas juste pour moi que je vous le demande, l'auteur aimerait beaucoup connaitre votre avis.

Gros bisous et May we meet again :)


End file.
